Steam Biome (Mod)
Steam Biome = right|200px|Logo Steam Biome Steam Biome – modyfikacja do Don't Starve, której twórcami są Kuloslav oraz Mr.Hastings. Mod dodaje nowy biom w ruinach, nowe przedmioty, struktury oraz stworzenia. Jeśli gracz korzysta jednocześnie z moda Steam & Punk, nowe przedmioty możliwe do wytworzenia z przekładni, znajdują się w zakładce Gears. Jeśli mod jest używany samodzielnie, przedmioty można znaleźć w zakładce walka. Jeśli gracz korzysta jednocześnie z modyfikacją Tiny Alchemy Powers, zyskuje wówczas kolejne możliwości wykorzystania surowców z modyfikacji Steam Biome. |-| Metal = Płyty z metalu (ang. Metal Plates) – nowy przedmiot, którego tworzy się z 1 samorodka miedzi i 1 saletry. Wymagane jest stanie przy maszynie nauki, by stworzyć prototyp. Nie jest palny, więc nie musimy się obawiać o jego spalenie. Kilka receptur wcześniej wykorzystujących rzeźbiony kamień, wymagają teraz płyt metalu. Przydaje się on także przy tworzeniu przedmiotów z modyfikacji. Od teraz silnik alchemiczny tworzy się z 6 płyt metalu, 4 desek i 3 samorodków złota. Zaś lodówkę tworzy się z 4 płyt metalu, 8 sztuk lodu i 1 przekładni. W DLC zmodyfikowano lekko tworzenie strażaka. Mianowicie się tworzy się go teraz z 15 sztuk lodu, 2 tranzystorów oraz 6 płyt z metalu zamiast dwóch przekładni. }} |-| Miedź = Kamienna ręka (ang. Stone Hand) – nowa struktura, którą można znaleźć na biomie kamiennym. Rozpada się po 6 uderzeniach dowolnego kilofa. Łupem z ręki są od 4 do 6 samorodków miedzi. Jest to zwyczajna struktura nie posiadająca żadnych magicznych, ani też specjalnych właściwości. Samorodek miedzi (ang. Copper Nugget) – samorodek, który może zostać pozyskany przez dwa sposoby - zniszczenie za pomocą kilofu kamiennej ręki lub przetransformowanie samorodka złota w stole alchemicznym, jeśli gracz korzysta jednocześnie z moda Tiny alchemy powers. W razie gdy gracz korzysta też z moda Steam & Punk nowe przedmioty możliwe do wytworzenia z przekładni, znajdują się w zakładce Gears. Jeśli mod jest używany samodzielnie, przedmioty można znaleźć w zakładce walka. Samorodek miedzi, w połączeniu z saletrą, tworzy metal potrzebny do dalszego przetrwania. Może zostać użyty w stole alchemicznym, by uzyskać samorodek złota. Dodatkowym źródłem samorodków miedzi są ostre skały, które występują m.in. na pustyni w DLC. Ostre skały dają łup w postaci paru normalnych kamieni i 1-2 samorodków miedzi. Wykorzystanie |-| Metalowa Zbroja = Metalowa zbroja (ang. Metal Armor) – nowy rodzaj zbroi, którą wykonuje się z 4 płyt metalu, 4 sztuk jedwabiu i 2 papirusów. Zbroja zajmuje slot torsu. Posiada 1500 wytrzymałości i redukuje 88% zadawanych obrażeń. Zbroja nie spowalnia ruchu postaci. Płyty metalu potrzebne do wytworzenia tej zbroi można zdobyć w postaci łupu ze stworzeń mechanicznych, czy też wytworzyć w zakładce Materiały. Ciekawostki *Obecna grafika zbroi została wprowadzona wraz z wydaniem modyfikacji Steam Biome. Wcześniej zbroja stanowiła jeden z elementów moda Tiny Alchemy Powers i posiadała inną grafikę. |-| Mechaniczny Miecz = Mechaniczny miecz (ang. Gear Sword) – nowa broń, możliwa do wytworzenia w zakładce walka. Broń tworzy się z 4 płyt metalu, 2 sztuk przekładni i 1 skóry świni. Miecz ma 120 użyć, a każdy cios zadaje przeciwnikowi 68 punktów obrażeń. Aby stworzyć powyższą broń, postać musi znajdować się przy maszynie nauki. |-| Pistolet Tesli = Pistolet Tesli (ang. Teslagun) – nowa broń możliwa do wytworzenia w zakładce walka. Broń tworzy się z 5 płyt metalu, 1 sztuki urwanych kabli i 1 gałęzi Tesli. Pistolet zadaje aż 150 punktów obrażeń, lecz wystarcza tylko na 12 użyć. Aby stworzyć powyższą broń, postać musi znajdować się przy Silniku Alchemicznym. Ciekawostki *Przed wydaniem tej modyfikacji, funkcję powyższej broni spełniała gałąź Tesli, która stanowiła jeden z elementów moda Tiny Alchemy Powers. |-| Gałąź Tesli = Gałąź Tesli (ang. Teslarod) – nowa broń, możliwa do zdobycia w ruinach. Aby zdobyć gałąź tesli (60%), należy zniszczyć rury, lub ściąć drzewo tesli. Po ścięciu drzewa tesli, szansa na otrzymanie gałęzi tesli wynosi od 10% do 80%, w zależności od tego, w jakim stadium znajduje się ścinane drzewo. Gałąź tesli może być użyta jako broń, zadaje wówczas 120 obrażeń i zużywa się już po pierwszym ataku. Dużo lepszym sposobem na wykorzystanie gałęzi tesli, jest użycie jej jako składnik do wytworzenia pistoletu tesli. Broń tworzy się z 5 płyt metalu, 1 sztuki urwanych kabli i 1 gałęzi Tesli. Wykorzystanie Ciekawostki *Przed wydaniem tej modyfikacji, przedmiot ten stanowił jeden z elementów moda Tiny Alchemy Powers. |-| Drzewo Tesli = Drzewo Tesli (ang. Tesla tree) – nowy rodzaj drzewa możliwy do znalezienia w ruinach, na biomie tesli. Jest to nietypowy rodzaj drzewa gdyż posiada cztery różne stadia naelektryzowania, a specyfika niektórych z nich sprawia, iż postać otrzymuje niewielkie obrażenia przy próbach ścięcia drzewa tesli. Naelektryzowane drzewa zapewniają niewielkie, stałe źródło światła. Drzewo tesli pozostawia łup po ścięciu w postaci drewna, patyków lub/oraz gałęzi tesli. Im bardziej aktywne jest dane drzewo, tym większa szansa na otrzymanie pełnego zestawu łupów po jego ścięciu. Aby uniknąć otrzymywania obrażeń przy ścinaniu drzew tesli, zaleca się wykorzystanie agresywnej postawy pobliskich mechanicznych wież i sprowokowanie je do walki, aby zniszczyły pobliskie drzewa tesli. Drzewo może zostać również spalone, co skutkuje zdobyciem 2 sztuk węgla drzewnego. Tracimy wtedy jednak szansę, na zdobycie łupu specjalnego, w postaci gałęzi tesli. Ciekawostki *Tekstury i animacje drzew tesli zostały wykorzystane z nieużytych plików gry. W oryginalnym założeniu twórców gry, drzewa tesli miały stanowić florę biomu tesli, który nigdy nie został wprowadzony przez twórców. |-| Uszkodzone Pole Siłowe = Uszkodzone Pole Siłowe (ang Damaged Force Field) – przedmiot niewytwarzalny, ale możliwy do znalezienia tylko i wyłącznie w ruinach. Aby go zdobyć, należy odnaleźć specjalny element układanki chroniony przez cztery mechaniczne wieże. Przedmiot znajduje się w mechanicznej skrzyni otoczonej szeregiem obelisków. Po użyciu tego przedmiotu, postać zostaje otoczona ochronną barierą, która absorbuje 100% obrażeń, na czas 15 sekund. Jeśli przedmiot zostanie położony na ziemi lub upuszczony, w trakcie działania pola siłowego, nie spowoduje to utraty pola ochronnego. Bariera ochronna chroni postać zarówno przed atakami wręcz, jak i atakami z dystansu. Od aktualizacji 1.1 tarczę można regenerować. Wystarczy doładować ją tranzystorem (1 tranzystor regeneruje jedno użycie tarczy). |-| Batonik Energetyczny = Batonik energetyczny (ang. Protein Bar) – nowe jedzenie, które odnawia 6 punktów zdrowia, 25 głodu, 10 poczytalności i gnije 10 dni. Nie może zostać użyty w garnku. Zdobywa się go z automatów jedzenia, które znajdują się w dużych skupiskach w ruinach, na biomie tesli. Batonik jest sklasyfikowany jako typ "mięso", więc może zostać zjedzony przez mięsożerne stworzenia. Ciekawostki *Przed wydaniem tej modyfikacji, przedmiot ten stanowił jeden z elementów moda Tiny Alchemy Powers i posiadał inną grafikę. |-| Automat Jedzenia = Automat Jedzenia (ang. Food Generator) – niewytwarzalna struktura, którą można znaleźć w ruinach, na biomie mechanicznym. Jej główną funkcją, jest produkowanie żywności, z której postać może skorzystać. Jeśli postać zbierze łup z aktywnego automatu jedzenia, otrzyma batonik energetyczny. Wówczas struktura wyłącza się na pewien czas, o czym świadczą wyłączone żarówki osadzonego na górze tej struktury. Oprócz tego, może zostać zniszczona czterema ciosami młota lub berłem dekonstrukcji. Ciekawostki *Przed wydaniem tej modyfikacji, struktura ta stanowiła jeden z elementów moda Tiny Alchemy Powers i posiadała inną grafikę. |-| Mechaniczna Purchawka = Mechaniczna Purchawka (ang. Gear Puffball) – obiekt możliwy do napotkania w dużych skupiskach w ruinach, na terenie biomu mechanicznego. Obiekt ten nie stanowi zagrożenia dla postaci, jeśli ta nie zbliży się. W razie gdy postać znajdzie się w pobliżu mechanicznej purchawki, ta aktywuje się i uwalnia 4 mechaniczne lance, które atakują postać. Obiekt ten przypomina w działaniu komarzą pułapkę Maxwella. Ciekawostki *Mechaniczna Purchawka posiada obecnie grafikę tymczasową, zapożyczoną z istniejącego obiektu z gry, czyli komarzej pułapki maxwella. |-| Ręka Króla = Ręka Króla (ang. King Hand) – mechaniczne stworzenie możliwe do napotkania tylko i wyłącznie w ruinach na biomie mechanicznym. Poza specjalną budową, ręka króla posiada te same statystyki, które możemy spotkać u klasycznej macki. Podobnie jak macka, ręka króla atakuje każde stworzenie znajdujące się w jej zasięgu ataku. Gdy ręka króla ulegnie zniszczeniu, zapewnia nam szansę na rozmaite łupy: Płytki metalu, przekładnię lub/oraz urwane kable. |-| Mechaniczna Lanca = Mechaniczna Lanca (ang. Mecha Lance) – niewielkie, mechaniczne stworzenie, które może pojawić się, gdy postać zbliży się do mechanicznej purchawki w ruinach. Wówczas wydostaje się kilka takich stworzeń. Lanca porusza się bardzo szybko i atakuje wszystko dookoła łącznie z postacią. Te mechaniczne stworzenia, mogą zostać zamrożone za pomocą jednego ciosu z lodowego berła. Chociaż powodują małe obrażenia, mechaniczne lance pojawiają się w grupach i mogą szybko pozbawić postać, dużych ilości zdrowia. Ich taktyką jest "atakuj i odejdź". Lanca posiada zbiornik, który napełnia się z każdym udanym atakiem. Po trzech atakach, zbiorniki wybuchają, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia. Lanca ma 50% szansy na pozostawienie jako łupu urwanych kabli. |-| Mechaniczny Pionek = Mechaniczny Pionek (ang. Clockwork Pawn) – mechaniczne stworzenie możliwe do napotkania w ruinach, na biomie mechanicznym lub tesli. Dopóki postać nie zbliży się do nich wystarczająco, pozostają w uśpieniu. Te mechaniczne stworzenia, mogą zostać zamrożone za pomocą jednego ciosu z lodowego berła. Choć pionek przypomina baytoperza, to w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie okrąża postaci przed atakiem, tylko stosuje taktykę "atakuj i odejdź". Mechaniczny pionek posiada 150 zdrowia oraz zadaje 30 punktów obrażeń od pojedynczego ataku. Pionek ma 40% szansy na pozostawienie jako łupu urwanych kabli, płytek metalu, lub przekładni. |-| Mechaniczna Skrzynia = Mechaniczna skrzynia (ang. Gear Chest) – unikatowa struktura, która może zostać znaleziona tylko i wyłącznie w jednym miejscy ruin, w pobliżu biomu mechanicznego i biomu tesli. Chcąc zdobyć jej zawartość, gracz musi odnaleźć specjalny element układanki chroniony przez cztery mechaniczne wieże. Skrzyni jest otoczona szeregiem obelisków. W środku skrzyni znajduje uszkodzone pole siłowe, które jest specjalnym, niewykonalnym przedmiotem tej modyfikacji. Oprócz tego, może zostać zniszczona dwoma ciosami młota lub berłem dekonstrukcji. |-| Mechaniczny Stół = Mechaniczny Stół (ang. Gear Table) – struktura, którą można znaleźć w ruinach. Przypomina podest, pod potencjalnie większe urządzenie. Stanowi ona pozostałości po nieznanej cywilizacji i obecnie pełni funkcję dekoracyjną. Oprócz tego, może zostać zniszczona czterema ciosami młota, lub berłem dekonstrukcji. Po zniszczeniu, istnieje szansa na otrzymanie rozmaitych łupów: 50% 40% 20% 10% 5% 5% 5% |-| Mechaniczny Kwiat = Mechaniczny Kwiat (ang. Gear Flower) – struktura, którą można znaleźć w ruinach. Stanowi ona pozostałości po nieznanej cywilizacji. Jest jednocześnie jedyną strukturą dekoracyjną w tej modyfikacji, na której postać może wykonać akcję. Mechaniczny kwiat ma dwie opcje, które postać może do woli zmieniać, włączając i wyłączając światło. Oprócz tego, może zostać zniszczona czterema ciosami młota, lub berłem dekonstrukcji. Po zniszczeniu, istnieje szansa na otrzymanie rozmaitych łupów: 50% 40% 20% 5% 5% 5% Ciekawostki *Struktura była inspirowana przedmiotem o nazwie Gear Torch z modyfikacji Steam & Punk. |-| Dziwne Urządzenie = Dziwne Urządzenie (ang. Strange Device) – struktura, którą można znaleźć w ruinach. Wizualnie przypomina kulę osadzoną na metalowym piedestale. Kula zawiera różne, nietypowe elementy, ale mimo tego, nie jest strukturą, którą można aktywować lub użyć. Stanowi ona pozostałości po nieznanej cywilizacji i obecnie pełni funkcję dekoracyjną. Oprócz tego, może zostać zniszczona czterema ciosami młota, lub berłem dekonstrukcji. Po zniszczeniu, istnieje szansa na otrzymanie rozmaitych łupów: 50% 40% 20% 10% 5% 5% 5% |-| Rury = Rury (ang. Pipes) – struktura, którą można znaleźć w ruinach. Wizualnie przypomina. Nie jest strukturą, którą można aktywować lub użyć. Rury stanowią pozostałość po nieznanej cywilizacji i pełnią funkcję dekoracyjną. Oprócz tego, mogą zostać zniszczone czterema ciosami młota, lub berłem dekonstrukcji. Po zniszczeniu, istnieje szansa na otrzymanie rozmaitych łupów: 70% 60% 30% 50% 50% 50% |-| Metalowa Trawa = Metalowa Trawa (ang. Metal Grass) – struktura, którą można znaleźć w ruinach. Wizualnie przypomina wystające z ziemi rury lub pręty. Stanowi ona pozostałości po nieznanej cywilizacji i obecnie pełni funkcję dekoracyjną. Oprócz tego, może zostać zniszczona czterema ciosami młota, lub berłem dekonstrukcji. Po zniszczeniu, istnieje szansa na otrzymanie rozmaitych łupów: 50% 40% 20% 10% 5% 5% 5% |-| Biomy = W tej modyfikacji zostały dodane dwa nowe biomy, które można znaleźć w ruinach. Występują one w losowym miejscu w całych ruinach. Jest to biom mechaniczny i tesli. Biom tesli – biom charakteryzujący się metalowym podłożem. Na całym biomie dominują drzewa tesli - zepsute i normalne. Drzewa te można ściąć za pomocą dowolnej siekiery. Łupem z normalnych drzew tesli są 3 kłody drewna, 1 patyk i czasem urwane kable i Berło Tesli (bardzo rzadko), a z zepsutego 1 kłoda drewna, 1 patyk i czasem urwane kable. Na tym biomie znajduje się jedno niebezpieczeństwo - duża ilość zepsutych mechanicznych, którzy mogą stanowić wielkie zagrożenie dla źle uzbrojonego gracza. Biom mechaniczny – biom pełen mechaniki. Na tym biomie dominują zepsuci mechaniczni, których można spotkać niemalże na każdym kroku. Można tam znaleźć w dużych skupiskach automaty z jedzeniem, które można zniszczyć lub pozyskać batoniki energetyczne. Wystarczy kliknąć na automat, by pozyskać jeden z batonów i opróżnić automat. Automat regeneruje swoje jedzenie po paru dniach. Można także zniszczyć tą strukturę młotem (łupem są pourywane kable), aczkolwiek pozbawi nas to źródła batoników energetycznych. Drugą strukturą, która występuje niemalże na całym biomie jest metalowy pojemnik, który może zostać zniszczony młotkiem, by losowo pozyskać 1 przekładnię, 1 płytę z metalu i od czasu do czasu jakiś klejnot lub przedmiot typowy dla ruin. Trzecią strukturą, która jest już bardziej rzadsza na tym biomie, to Dziwne urządzenie technologiczne. Łupem z niego mogą być przedmioty typowe dla ruin, przedmioty grobowe i zawsze Berło Tesli. Istnieje inna wersja tego urządzenia - bez kabli oplątujących obudowę. Wtedy ma inny łup - najczęściej są to urwane kable i płyty z metalu. Znajdują się tam także pozostałości pionków, a łupem z nich są pourywane kable i czasem metal. Pozostałości pionków przypominają zniszczonego WX-78, który leży na ziemi. Instalacja #Wchodzimy tutaj #Klikamy "Zasubskrybuj", po czym włączamy Don't Starve #Wchodzimy w zakładkę "Mods", po czym aktywujemy mod #Możemy również pobrać wersję z forum Klei Galeria Steam biom w grze.jpg|Wilson na steampunkowym biomie Biom tesli.jpg|Wilson na biomie tesli Wilson_obok_przekładniowej_skrzyni.jpg|Wilson obok mechanicznej skrzyni Kategoria:Modyfikacje